Klackon/Master of Orion II
The Klackons are an insectoid people form a large home world. Though they're not exactly a hive mind, the Klackon communications system is fast and efficient, and the population is completely satisfied with their lives. This is reflected in their extreme industriousness. Klackon farmers produce 1 more food than those of other races, and their workers also give +1 to production. The entire race communicates, thinks, and operates virtually as one. All this makes the Klackon practically, if not actually, a shared consciousness, and has paved the way for their successful Unification government. The downside to all this thinking alike is that the Klackons are rather UncreativeMaster of Orion II: Battle of Antares instruction manual.. Traits Food Production +1 Farming production modifiers increase or decrease the amount of food each unit of population assigned to agriculture can grow. Like those for population growth, the farming modifiers affect the base that the effects of a planet’s terrain and pollution are applied to. A farming bonus represents long familiarity with agriculture, resulting in effective techniques, while a penalty represents a simple lack of farming aptitude. (If the planet has a life-bearing environment, though,the penalty cannot go below 1 food per farmer.) Industrial Production +1 Industry modifiers affect the amount of production that each unit of population assigned to factory work can produce. Under no circumstances can industrial penalties reduce the capabilities of a population below 1 production per unit. Large Homeworld Large Homeworld gives a race the advantage of having some elbow room early on. A large home world allows greater population growth, which leads to more food, quicker research, and faster production. Uncreative Uncreative describes those races that have great difficulty conceiving new ideas for applications of basic research. These races’ researchers and engineers only recognize the possibility of one technology associated with any field of scientific endeavor. The Uncreative and Creative options are mutually exclusive. Government Unification Main article: Unification The Unification form of government is available to those scant few races that can exist harmoniously together without jealousy, envy, or concern for individual advancement. Each individual works for the good of the community rather than the self. The analogy is often made between a Unified government and a colony of bees.Though correct in some ways, this is a misleading comparison. Unified populations are neither mindless nor uncreative; some unknown characteristic (many have suggested genetic uniformity) simply allows them to forego competition with one another. * Since every individual works for the good of the whole, there can be no traitors. This gives Unification defensive spies a 15% bonus. * Unification colonies do not have morale as such. They do, however, receive a 50% bonus to food and industry production due to the harmonious nature of their society. This functions like a morale bonus. * All morale effects of buildings are ignored by Unification governments. * The vast societal differences make it difficult for outsiders to join a Unified culture. It takes 20 turns for a Unified government to assimilate a unit of conquered population. * The loss of the capital is irrelevant to a Unified race. Unified governments neither have nor need a capital. Galactic Unification The advanced form of Unification is Galactic Unification. Galactic Unification governments receive the following benefits in addition to the usual Unification characteristics. * Assimilation time is reduced to 15 turns. * The harmony production bonus (to food and industry) increases to 100%. References Category:MoO II Races